


Flirting

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [4]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony flirts too much. Linkara doesn't like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=2791009#t2791009).

He didn’t mind. Really, he didn’t. It wasn’t like there was any reason why not. After all, Spoony wasn’t his personal property or anything. Just because they were best friends, and just because Spoony tended to run his mouth all the time and flash that oh so charming smile at everyone…

Okay, maybe Linkara minded a little bit. When he had first met Spoony, he had thought that the other man was flirting with him. The smile, the gentle teasing, the suggestive eyebrows…all the signs were there. It made Linkara feel special, even attractive, and he was happy for the attention.

Then he and Spoony had spent time hanging out with Critic and Spoony behaved the exact same way. Linkara had tried not to let it get to him. What had he expected, that Spoony would just flirt with a guy he didn’t know because of genuine interest? Of course not. There was no reason for Spoony to really like Linkara. It was just his nature.

But Linkara wished that it wasn’t. It was annoying, to say the least…but only when Spoony was flirting with other people. When it was just him, it was flattering and exhilarating and Spoony was so, so pretty…

And Linkara realized that maybe, just maybe, he had a tiny crush on Spoony and that just wasn’t fair.

Well, only one thing to do with that. It wasn’t too long until they saw each other again, and there Spoony was, all smiles and jokes and eyebrows and it drove Linkara insane.

“Spoony,” he finally snapped. “Are you going to go out with me or just keep being suggestive all night?”

Spoony grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
